Under The Table
by Everlasting Heart
Summary: Bonnie just returned from 1994 in just enough time to celebrate her 21st birthday. That celebration is halted when she mets a mysterious stranger who just so happens to be someone from her past.


Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. I've been meaning to write some more and today I found this little piece that I decided to clean up and finish. I'm not sure if I want to make it into a story or leave it as a oneshot. Tell me what you guys think in the comments and any good criticism is much appreciated. Also, thank you for all the love on my first oneshot Rediscovery, you guys are amazing!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fall Over

" _You got my heart beating_

 _Beating, beating, beating_

 _You got my mind to follow_

 _Follow, follow, follow" -Fall Over, Banks_

It was just another night at The Grill. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Tyler, and the Salvatore brothers had rallied up for a night of celebration. Celebration for none other than Bonnie Bennett's birthday.

It had been five months since Bonnie got back from the 1994 prison world, and she wanted some normalcy in her life, well, as normal as you can get in Mystic Falls. So now, here the gang was rallied up in the newly built grill playing pool and darts and getting drunk.

Bonnie was at the pool table playing against her newly-found friend Damon Salvatore. "So, Bon-Bon how does it feel to finally be twenty-one? Now you don't have to use your fake I.D. to buy me drinks." Damon said smirking.

"You wish Salvatore. If anything you should be buying me drinks, it is my birthday after all and I am way too sober." Bonnie chuckled looking over her shoulder before taking her shot.

"Well, that needs to be taken care of very quickly. I am going to get you more birthday shots." Damon laughed.

She was about to take her next shot, until she felt a change in the atmosphere. As if in a trance, she stood up and looked towards the door entrance.

A man had just walked in. He was tall and muscular. He had short, curly, dark brown hair and hazel green eyes that anyone could get lost in. He looked to be about twenty-three.

He had a mysterious aura surrounding him which Bonnie found very attractive.

As if sensing Bonnie's stare the man turned his head and looked right at her. He looked her up and down smirking, then he made his way over to the bar. Bonnie followed him with her eyes watching him sit down and order his drink in a daze until Damon tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked holding two shot glasses with Elena standing next to him looking just as confused as he was. Bonnie just shook her head yes. Bonnie wanted to have fun tonight and it seemed that fun just walked through the door. And it seemed the only way she could confront that fun was by not being so sober.

She took one of the shots and downed it, then took the other one downing it as well. Damon and Elena looked at Bonnie with shocked expressions.

"Do you guys want a beer, I'm going to get a beer." With that Bonnie walked off heading straight towards the sexy, mysterious stranger.

"Do you know what that was about?" Elena asked. "I have no idea." Damon replied.

Bonnie swayed her hips a little as she walked, exuding confidence and sexiness. Needless to say a couple heads turned as she made her way over to the bar. She stopped next to the stranger and leaned over the counter making sure that a decent amount of cleavage was showing.

"Hey Bobby, can I get three beers, please?" Bonnie asked in a sultry voice. "Anything for the birthday girl." Bobby winked.

"So, how old?" Bonnie heard the mystery man ask. He had an english accent and a deep voice that made Bonnie's body tremble.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked.

"It is your birthday, correct?" Bonnie nodded her head before sitting down on the stool next to the mystery man. "So how old are you today?" He asked again.

"Twenty-one" Bonnie replied smiling.

"Has anyone ever taught you it's impolite to ask a woman her age?" Bonnie said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not really known to have the best manners, I guess you'll just have to teach me some." the man smirked.

"Ah, that's cute, you come on to all the girls like that?" Bonnie flirted.

"Only the beautiful ones." He said inching closer to Bonnie. "Kaleb Westphall" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Bonnie Bennett."

As soon as their hands touched Bonnie had a flash of a memory. It was from a couple of years ago, her senior year. She was at Mystic high school decorating for the one-hundred red balloons dance, which had gotten cancelled by her dad.

She was walking down the halls, until Kol Mikaelson flashed to her and pinned her to the lockers, faintly squeezing her neck. "No one can get the cure if you're too dead to find it." He hissed.

Then, there was another memory of graduation. She had lead Kol to the place where she died. He tried to get her to join him in on a plan to stay alive and defeat Silas, but instead of joining him, she trapped him.

Bonnie let go of 'Kaleb's' hand quickly.

'Kaleb' only smiled and leaned forward. "It's good to see you again Bonnie." He whispered into her ear.

Bonnie gasped. She roughly took a hold of his shirt and led him into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Oh kinky, never thought you were the one to want to do it in public." Kol laughed.

"What the hell Kol. How are you alive and why are you in someone else's body?" Bonnie was livid, she asks for normalcy and an original shows up in town.

"Listen Bon, can I call you Bon, I need you to help me get back into my own body."

Bonnie stared at him in disbelief. "Why in the world would I help you. Last time I checked all of your family was currently residing in New Orleans,why don;t you get help from them?"

"See now that's the thing, New Orleans is having a bit of a magic restriction problem which is why I need your help, see there's this whole 'king' situation going on there, which now that I mentioned it, you'll probably want to that fix as well." Kol said pursing his lips.

"Are you kidd-"

"Hey Bon-Bon, are you in there?" Damon said on the other side of the bathroom door, jiggling the handle.

"Oh shit, they can't know you're here." Bonnie whispered, pacing the bathroom frantically.

"Maybe we should just go in." Elena said to Damon on the other side of the door.

Thinking fast,Kol caught Bonnie's wrist pulled her around and crushed his lips to hers. At first, Bonnie was so in shock that she froze, but then she started to get into the kiss.

Kol's tongue massaged with hers and Bonnie moaned. Kol's hands traveled down to her butt giving it a squeeze, while Bonnie's hands tangled in his hair. She felt sparks as their mouths moved in perfect sync with each other.

But, they were interrupted by the door crashing open. "Oh," Elena said. Bonnie turned around blushing profusely.

"Hey guys…" she said clearly embarrassed. Kol was trying his best not to laugh at the awkward situation.

Damon was standing frozen at the door, in shock at the fact that he walked in on his Judgy witch, the same one he spent four months getting to know, making out with a complete stranger.

Damon's whole body started shaking. His eyes focused on Bonnie's tousled hair and scrunched up shirt. He was seeing red, and he didn't know why. He had his girl, so why was he so jealous of the stranger he just kissing his best friend?

"We're just gonna go…" Elena said with a huge smile, clearly happy that her friend was getting some, as she tugged a dazed Damon along with her.

"You know, you are a glorious kisser." Kol said with the biggest smile on his face as he tried to wrap his arms around Bonnie's waist again.

"Shut up." Bonnie pushed him away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"Why should I help you Kol, you have done nothing for me, you've tormented my friends since the day that you and your family arrived to Mystic Falls. My life has just started to go back to normal and now you want to come here and screw it up. Well I've got some news for you, that will not be happening I will not help you or your family ever again."

"Look, Bonnie, I know you've had some ups and downs with my family, but don't think of this as helping the Mikealsons, think of it as helping the poor innocent witches in New Orleans who are under vampire rule and are forbidden to use their magic." Kol tried to reason with Bonnie.

"You know what it's like to have no magic, imagine how these witches feel, they have all of this magic at their fingertips and they are too scared to use it because they will die if they do."

"So please, come with me to New Orleans for them, so your fellow witches can be free." Kol pleaded.

Bonnie felt conflicted. She didn't want to help any of the Originals, but at the same time she knew that all of those witches needed help, and she was the only one who could help them.

"Fine" Bonnie surrendered. "I will go to New Orleans with you, but only because those witches need my help."

"Yes" Kol fist pumped.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Bonnie said as she made her way to the door. "If we want to get this over with quick we need to leave now."

"Of course love." Kol took Bonnie's hand before they made their way out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, trying to snatch her hand away.

"We have to look chumey remember. Come on Bonnie, do you really think Elena's going to believe your story of having a handsome stranger whisk you away for a week if we walk out of this door looking like we hate each other?"

Bonnie squinted her eyes at him. "You know I really hate you."

Kol chuckled, "I can't help that I'm a charmer, love."

As they made their way out of the bathroom and toward the door to leave the girl, Bonnie got multiple reactions from her friends.

Caroline and Elena were giving her a thumbs up.

Tyler and Matt looked confused.

Stefan was brooding, as usual.

And Damon, well Damon looked as though someone just stole his favorite toy, and he planned on getting it back.


End file.
